The Internet currently allows for the free exchange of ideas and information in a manner that was unimaginable only a couple of decades ago. One such use for the Internet is as a communication medium, whether it is via one-on-one exchanges or multi-party exchanges. For example, two individuals may exchange private emails with each other. Alternatively, multiple people may participate on a public website in which they may post entries that are published for multiple people to read. Examples of such websites may include but are not limited to product/service review sites and topical blogs.
The Internet also provides users with the ability to broadcast (e.g., stream) live video/audio to a wide audience. Traditionally, this ability was licensed to only a limited number of broadcasters (e.g., media/broadcast companies). With this enhanced ability to broadcast comes a measure of risk to the technology provider with respect to claims of abusive use and copyright violations.